Young Love
by DemonessOfInsanity13
Summary: When a strange boy moves in next door, Hannah finds herself thrown into a crazy new life. When they share their first kiss, then decide to live a life together, you can expect things to get heated. Besides, with Jack, you never know what kind of 'naughty' situations you'll get into. Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and of course violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER, HE BELONGS TO DC COMICS.**_

_**-This is my first story that I have posted on , so please no haters. I respectfully ask that if you do make any comments, please play nice for the sake of all things insane.-**_

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, how many times do I have to tell you?" my mom began, scolding me for doing the dishes wrong. I didn't do it wrong on purpose, I'm just very careless when it comes to dishes. Give me anything else to clean and I'll do it. I'm 17 for Christ's sake! I'll be 18 in about a month or two. I can do things by myself. Even though, sometimes I do mess up on purpose just to make everybody mad. It's the only attention I can get myself. I'm not neglected by any means, I just don't get alot of attention or thought. Everbody brags about my all-star football,baseball, and basketball playing younger brother, and my popular,successful older sister. But no one cares about the horror movie watching, creepy thing drawing, 'emo' girl who has a very dark, gruesome sense of humor. Call it self pity, but it's true. I'm not complaining. Over the years, I've developed an anti-social attitude, and a tolerence for people's ignorance towards me. Plus, I'm not what people call 'emo'. They just think that because I have black 'emo' hair, wear 'emo' clothes, and draw 'emo' things. I think a normal person should be able to like the color black, horror movies, and heavy metal without being labeled. Why can't I just be myself? Stupid society...

My mother sighed, then walked outside to smoke a cigarette. My step-dad followed her, already lighting his. I began to rearrange the dishes in the dishwasher in a manner that would please my mom. My 14 year old brother walked in, wearing socks with sandals, basketball shorts, and an Eminem T-shirt. He didn't even like Eminem. He bounced the basketball in one hand, walking over to me with that disgusting grin of his. "What do you want Logan?" I huffed. He looked around innocently. "Nothing..." he said, then bent his arms and threw the basketball at my head. I whipped around, prepared to attack. He screamed and ran away. I growled and returned to my project. As soon as it was loaded 'properly', I went upstairs and crawled into bed, where my cat, Tobi, was already sleeping. She was only about 3 to 4 years old, but she slept like she was 7. I snuggled up next to her, and she dug her claws into my leg protectively. I winced slightly, unprepared, but settled back down and closed my eyes. School had just ended, and I didn't feel like doing anything for a while.

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of a truck. I rubbed my eyes and peered around. I flipped my feet over the side of the bed and got up, lazily making my way over to my closet. I picked out a Slipknot tanktop and a pair of black skinny jeans with red zippers going up the sides. I went into the bathroom and showered, dressed, dried my hair, then put on eyeliner. I slipped on my converse then grabbed a garbage bag and walked it outside.

The truck sound came from down the street. It was a huge moving truck, so the noise reached over the house that seperated my yard from the yard it was parked in. We were in a rural area, where each house was spaced by a decent sized yard, but small enough so you could see at least three of four houses down by walking to the end of the gravel driveway. I breathed in the fresh country air and threw the bag in the can next to the mailbox. I was about to walk back inside when something caught my eye.

It was a boy. Around my age, with dark brown hair, black skinny jeans with neon green buckles, and a purple and black hoody. How could he wear a hoody during the summer? Granted, it was nice outside, a gentle breeze flowing through. I couldn't see his features or his eyes, so I couldn't really tell if he was good looking. I think he felt me staring, because he looked my way. I quickly turned my head and fast walked back inside. I slammed the door and walked into the living room. Not to be a creeper, but I was curious. I moved over to the window and peeked out.

He was gone.

I cursed under my breath and walked upstairs to my room to wait boredly until my mom got home.

I regretted telling her about the new neighbors, because as soon as she heard, she grabbed all the leftover chocolate chip cookies, put them in tupperware, then ordered me to follow her over to welcome them. Great, I thought as we walked outside. My brother was at football try-outs, and my dad was with him, so it was just me and my mom. I kicked at a rock as we passed over the first house's driveway. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground as soon as we reached their driveway. My mother knocked on the door and we waited, me tensely.

He answered the door.

And, as God is my witness, he was beautiful.

His chocolate brown eyes were enchanting, and his features were so masculan. He was taller than me by at least a foot, and his build was not skrawny, but broad. I bit my lip and blinked. My mom smiled cheerfully. "Hello, my name's Tiffany. Are your parents home?" she asked sweetly. The boy looked at her, then me, then her again, then looked back into the house. "Mooom!" he called. His voice was deeper than most, but still had a sort of high pitched crackle.

A woman appeared, long brown hair and stunning green eyes. She looked at my mom and smiled. "Hello." she said, unsure of what to say. My mom took the lead. "Hi, I'm Tiffany. We live a house down.." she began, pointing a painted finger at our house. The boy and his mom both glanced, but continued to look at us like they had never seen civilization before.

"We brought you some cookies to say, welcome!" she finished cheerfully, handing the container to her. I had to resist the urge to say '**You** brought her cookies...'. The boy's mom took the container awkwardly, then reached out her hand for my mom to shake. "The name's Lisa. And this is Jack." she said, motioning towards the boy. My mom shook Lisa's hand and gave it a good shake. "This is my daughter Hannah." she announced. Jack and I shared a wayward glance at eachother, before directing our attention else where.

Our mom's began chatting away and I was about to turn tail and run back home, but instead, Lisa looked at us with begging eyes. "Would you like to come inside?" she offered sweetly. I think my mom took pity on her sad, pleading expression, because she nodded. "Oh that would be lovely thank you. Come on Hannah." she said, summoning me with her hand. I sighed and followed her into the large house.

Jack stared at me as I walked by and I couldn't help but blush as his dark brown eyes penetrated my soul.

We were lead to a living room with a couch and a chair, neatly set up. The house was tidy and well kept, more than I could say for our living room at the moment. Lisa waved her hand at the couch. Oh please, sit. Would you like something to eat?" she asked. She acted like this was the only time she had spent with another person besides her son. My mom and I sat down on the brown leather couch. "Oh yes please." my mom said daintily. I tapped my foot, avoiding eye contact. I'm not a very big 'people person'. Lisa looked at me. "Would you like anything, Hannah is it?" I shook my head quickly. "No thanks." I answered promptly. My mom stared me down like I just killed someone. I wasn't being rude.

Jack stared at me curiously, never blinking. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I directed my attention back to the floor when his mother stood up and walked to the kitchen. My mom leaned forward, looking right at Jack. Oh great, here she goes. "So Jack, how old are you?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes. He looked at her, emotionless. "I turned 18 in January." he said, his eyes dull. My mom blinked at him, a little taken aback by his expression. I could tell she was thinking 'Oh God, another one like her'. Of course, her, was me. "Well, um, Hannah here will be eighteen in July." she said, not so proudly. Jack looked at me, his eyes a little less dull. What the hell?

Lisa reappeared, holding a tray carrying two cups of lemonade. She handed one to my mom, sat down, and sipped at the other one. I could feel Jack's eyes on me. What was this kid's problem? I slowly reached into my pocket, taking my phone out and holding it to where no one could see it. I have an app for situations like this. I hit the button, put my phone back in my pocket, then waited. About ten seconds later, my phone rang, screaming out lyrics from 'Right Now by KoRn'. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP I'LL FUCK YOU UP! SHU-" I hit the button, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, everyone staring at me. Silence from the other line. "Oh hey Alyx, what's up? Long time no talk..." I spoke to the imaginary person on the other line. Alyx was a friend of mine that I hadn't seen in a while because she moved. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Excuse me, but I gotta go." I announced, walking towards the door. I escaped the uncomfortable silence and treaded across their lawn, eager to get home. I turned around, only to be met with dark brown eyes staring at me from one of the windows. I quickly turned back around and quickened my pace.

As soon as I got home, I raced over towards the window that faced the house next door. From this window, I could just see the first few windows of Jack's house.

Nothing.

I left the window and went into the kitchen to eat something. I needed to calm my queasy stomach.

Chapter Three

My mom got home a few minutes after me, talking about 'oh that poor woman, she's always stuck at home. Too bad I couldn't have met her husband. They seem like nice people'. Then she turned the topic to me. "So, that Jack kid was about your age. Do you think he's cute?" she asked over dinner. My breath caught in my throat, causing me to choke. I took a moment, swallowed, then looked at my mom. "No." I told her sternly.

She gave me her famous 'You really expect me to believe that?' face. I made a guilty face and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk anymore. My dad and my brother were too busy talking about Logan's victory game to pay attention to a single word we had said.

That night, I did the thing I do almost every night.

I opened the window and swung a leg over the window sill. My foot met with shingles as I swung my other leg out the window. I sat on the window pane for a second before hopping down onto the roof completely. I crawled up the side of the roof and sat on the triangular shape that my window made. I stared out into the stars, taking deep breaths. This was my inner peace.

I heard yelling and other muffled noises coming from the house over. No, the house after that. Jack's house.

I looked over just as Jack came charging out of the front door. He stopped in the middle of the porch and stood there for a few minutes. I sat there, staring at his motionless silohquette for a good while before my leg fell asleep. I shifted around trying to wake it up, and he looked over at me. How did he see me from all the way over there?

He stared at me under the faint glow of the street light. Then, he did the creepiest thing imaginable.

He waved.

Slowly wiggling his fingers at me, a twisted grin on his face.

My eyes shot wide in a 'WHAT THE FUCK?" look before I climbed down from the triangle of my window, slid down the roof, then hopped back into my room. I shut the window and locked it, then walked back to my bed and laid down.

"Creeper." I whispered before curling up into the blankets and falling asleep.

The next day was spent cleaning. My older sister was coming over, something very rare. My sister was working on an education in clothes designing. She had moved to New York about a year ago.

I always dreaded the time she would come back and reek havoc on my small world with her judgemental insults and bad-mouthing.

I sighed as I vaccuumed the living room. My brother was sitting on the couch, texting on his phone. All he had to do was remove his stuff from the bathroom. I had already finished doing two loads of dishes, cleaned the kitchen, and I was just finishing the living room. My dad was at work, and my mom was working on cleaning the bathrooms, my brother's room, and then she had to make dinner. I offered to help her with dinner, but I got the same reply I always did "You'd probably mess something up".

I turned off the vaccuum and put it back in the closet. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed two bags full of garbage and walked them outside. I walked down the gravel driveway, not very far from the front of the house, and dumped the bags next to their usual spot by the mailbox. I didn't even bother putting them in the garbage bin, because I saw a familiar car making its way over the hill. I stood at the edge of my driveway until the car pulled up. It was a shiny silver Mercedes Benz. And who should be driving, but my sister Rachel.

She was wearing large sunglasses, a puffy, flowery pink shirt, a white pencil skirt, and bright pink stilettos. She looked at me as she stalled the car, her jaw moving as she chewed her gum. "Hey sis." she said, almost as if calling me that was poison. She flipped her blonde curls and stared at me, waiting for my reply. "Hello Rachel. And I'm sorry to hear about the incident." I replied coldly. She blinked at me. "What incident?"

"Well, from what I've heard and now can see, you got gang raped by a box of crayons." I spat, smiling to myself at my insult about how much make-up she wears. She scoffed again. "Well I fell bad for mom, it just so happens, the circus doesn't take too kindly to refunds." she hissed, stepping on the gas and tearing up the driveway. I yanwed boredly then walked back up the driveway until I was at the front door. The driveway goes all the way to the back door, which is where the silver car parked.

I walked inside.

My mom was rushing to the door as the doorbell rang. My brother hopped up off the couch and raced to the back door. I sat down on the couch, boredly. My mother walked back into the living room, Rachel at her side, with Logan trailing behind them. "Guess what RaeRae, our team beat the other team 13-1!" he exclaimed, using his nickname for Rachel. Rachel hugged him. "That's awesome Logan!" My mom joined the hug. "Its so good to have you back! Now, tell me...what's been going on lately? Anything big happen?" my mom asked excitedly. "Well, I passed my finals, and now I have a job at a tailor's." she boasted. "Plus, I met this boy..." she continued. I walked out of the room before she could finish. I stormed into the office then out the back door.

Across the street from our house, their are woods. These woods stretched all the way down the road in each direction. I've tried to reach the back of the woods many times, but they seem to go on forever. Eventually, you can't see anything in either direction except for trees and bushes.

I walked across the street and entered the woods. Within five minutes, I stopped walking and looked around. Nothing but trees. The way I liked it.

I sat down on a large rock and tapped my foot boredly. Sometimes, I would come out here just to think and reflect. Other times, I would bring a book or my sketch book. Often, I would take a small nap in the nest I had made in the branches of a tree, in the middle where the branches fanned out of the trunk. I had brought a blanket out there one day and nailed it into the tree. When you looked at it, it looked like nothing was there, but if you looked** in **it, you would see either a black blanket, or a sleeping girl.

I got up from the rock and made my way towards the tree. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around, facing the person.

It was Jack

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply. He looked around, then looked back at me. "As far as I'm concerned, this is a public area." he said cooly. I blushed in embaressment. "Well, what do you want?" I snapped. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't want anything." with that, he took a large step towards me, slamming me into the nearest tree. He had an arm on either side of me and my eyes shot wide. He grinned at me deviously. "Except you." he whispered into my ear.

I was officially freaking out and on the verge of screaming till my lungs burst. Instead, he quickly took a step back, lauging maniaclly. I stared at him confused. "You should have seen the look on your face kid." he managed to say between laughs. I blinked at him in disbelief. What was this guy's problem? And why did he call me kid? I wasn't much younger than him.

He held his stomach tightly while he tried to gain control of himself. "What is wrong with you?" I screeched. He stopped laughing and looked at me, smiling as he wiped a tear away. "It was funny." he chuckled. I huffed at him. "Why would you do that? You scared the shit out of me!" I barked. His expression grew dark, except for his always twisted smile. "Language Princess. Besides, I only did it for shits and giggles." he explained, teasing me. What a hipocrit, I thought.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't find it very funny." He looked at me, amused. "Why so serious?" he asked playfully. I didn't like his sudden attitude change. First he was a shy boy where all he could do is stare, and now he was a sarcastic prick. "You'd be pretty tense if some stranger slammed you up against a tree like that." I spat. He shrugged. "I don't know, I might find it kinky." he teased. I sighed, there was no talking to this guy.

After a minute of awkward silence, I looked at my imaginary watch. "Oh look at the time, sorry, but I gotta go." I said, walking away. He watched me go, and I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull, as well as his smile. As I walked away, all I could think about was one thing. He had called me Princess.

When I got home, the sun was setting. I hadn't relized how long I had been in the woods. I turned around, expecting him to be right behind me, but he wasn't. I hurried across the street and then went inside. My step-dad was on the couch, soda in his hand, watching T.V. Logan was right next to him. My mom and Rachel were sitting at the dining room table, chatting. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple out of the fridge and went upstairs to my room. I climbed out the window, climbed up the side of the roof, and sat on the 'triangle' of my window. I munched on the apple as I stared at the sky. When I finished it, I threw the core down onto the ground. I looked over at Jack's porch.

Nothing.

My eyes leveled with his roof, and what I saw shocked me. Jack was sitting on his roof. He had his knees bent and his arms on his knees. I think he felt me staring, because he looked over at me and waved. I blinked. Sighing, I slowly slid off of the 'triangle', but instead of going back inside, I walked around to the back of the roof. Careful as not to alarm anyone inside, I scooched myself to the edge of the roof, then stared out into the large field at the side of our house. I knew Jack couldn't see me from here and I could enjoy the view and myself.

I nearly jumped out of my skin about ten minutes later when I heard a voice from behind me. I whipped around, and who should be on my roof, but the King of Shits and Giggles himself. Jack smiled at me. I glared at him, but didn't stand up. "How'd you get up here?" I hissed. He grinned at me. "Ya know that tree in your yard? Yeah, it reaches out to your roof. You should try it, its real fun." he said sarcastically.

I gritted my teeth. He walked over and sat by me. "What do you want?" I snapped. He stared out into the field. "Nothing." he answered. I expected a repeat of earlier, but he stayed in his comatose state. I looked out into the field. "Then why are you here?" I said without looking at him. He looked at me. "Eh, I guess I was just..." he looked back to the field. "Lonely."

I looked at him differently when he said that. I kind of felt bad for being so mean towards him. I'm not usually a mean person, actually, I'm usually really shy. There was just something, off, about him.

Suddenly, tiny dots of light flickered out in the field. "Fireflies. They're so beautiful." I whispered. I heard him snort. "You ever disected one before?" he said, serious now. I laughed. He looked at me and smiled. "You're laugh is adorable." he said, sarcastically probably. I glared at him, a slight blush beginning to form on my pale face. "Nothing about me is adorable...got it?" I snapped. He put his hands in the air in surrender. "Whatever you say Princess." he chuckled. I looked back to the field.

It was quiet between us for awhile, but he finally broke the silence by asking "So, Hannah, what kind of things do you do when you're not creeping around in the woods or sitting on your roof?"

I was taken aback by his question. "Well, I uh...not much. I draw, write, or chill out with Tobin." I explained. He continued to watch the little specks of ever moving light. "Tobin your boyfriend?" he asked dully.

I burst out laughing. He looked at me, a little surprised by my sudden outburst. "What?" he asked curiously. I stopped laughing. "Tobin is my cat. Plus, I'm pretty sure if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be hanging out around here all the time." I answered, still giggling a bit. He seemed to smile at my reply, then tilted his head out me. "So where is this...cat?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Tobi, oh she's in my room." He looked at me, waiting. I relised he wanted to see her.

"Oh...stay here for a minute." I said, getting up. I walked back to the front of the roof, opened the window and slipped in. Tobi was asleep on my bed, her tail curled around her furry body. I gently picked her up. She continued to sleep as I carried her out the window and walked back over to where Jack was still sitting. I sat down, careful as not to wake her up.

He stroked her head with a gentle finger, something I guess I wasn't expecting from him. "She's cute." he said, petting her between the ears softly. I could hear Tobi's throat begin to rumble in the beginnings of a purr. I chuckled lightly as he scratched her gently behind her ear. Tobi leaned her head into his hand, allowing him to pet her. "She likes you." I cheered quietly. He stopped petting her and looked at me. I looked at him. We stared at eachother before his eyes shot wide.

"I uh, I gotta, um, I gotta go. I'll uh, see ya later." he said, standing up quickly and walking away. I got up and was about to chase after him when I saw him jump off the edge of the roof, not even bothering to use the tree. I ran over to the edge and looked down, afraid of what I might see.

No Jack in sight.

I sighed and walked back to my window, slipped in, then laid down on my bed with Tobi in my arms.

Chapter Four

I knew I was in for it the next morning. My sister had left last night, after I had gone to sleep. My mom was in the kitchen when I came downstairs. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms. She turned and glared at me, arms crossed. I looked at her as I grabbed a bowl out of the cuboard and began pouring the cereal inside of it. "You couldn't have stayed downstairs?" she asked coldly

. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. "What was the point of me staying down here?" I asked, closing the fridge with my foot and walking back over to my bowl. She blinked at me. "Rachel is your family too." she snapped. I poured the milk ontop of the sugary cereal, not bothering to look at her. "I don't think she would appreciate me being near her. Also, I don't think I could handle the insults yesterday." I told her, grabbing the milk and cereal. She watched me put the milk away. "That doesn't mean anything. She is family and family sticks together."

I put the cereal box back in the pantry, then went over to my bowl and started eating. "Yeah, well, this family doesn't. It never has." I said, between mouthfuls. She uncrossed her arms and turned back to the sink. "Hannah, like it or not, eventually, your siblings are going to be all you've got left." she said, scrubbing a plate harshly. I swallowed my food. "Well, until that day..." I said, picking up my bowl and walking out onto the front patio.

The thing about our house, is that, the front is in the back, and the back is in the front. The back door is the one closest to the road and the mailbox. The front door is at the end of the driveway. The driveway goes along the side of the house, then takes a right turn sos where its infront of the front door, forming a sort of driveway.

I sat on the bench set up on the patio and continued to eat, listening to the birds and the wind. I looked to my left, which showed the backyard of the house next to us. It was alot smaller, only about one bedroom, one story. I could see the backside of Jack's house from my view, and while on the roof, I could see all of Jack's roof. I grinned to myself at the thought of Jack.

When he wasn't creepy, or sarcastic, he really was quite funny. I had a dark sence of humor, as did he. I wonder about him. What kind of music he listens to...what kind of movies he watches...what hobbies he has... Silly questions, but to me they were important. I wondered if he wanted to be friends.

Life works in mysterious ways, because it was oviously trying to send me a message. I nearly choked on my cereal when he came up from behind me on my left. I stood up and glared at him. "How'd you know I was back here?" I asked, setting the now empty bowl on the bench. He laughed at my surprise. "I was casually walking by, when I heard a door swing open and close. Seeing how it wasn't your front door-" I interuppted him. "This is my front door..." I said, motioning with a thumb at the door that he probably assumed was the back.

He huffed. "Its my story, let me tell it my way." he whined. I held my hands up in the same manner he had last night. "What ever you say Princess." I mocked. He smiled darkly at me. "Any who, so I saw it wasn't your 'front' door, and came back here to investigate. So, here we are." he said, throwing his hands up in the air. I sat down. "So, what do you want?" I asked boredly. He came around the bench and sat down next to me. "Nothing." he answered plainly.

I looked at him. "Is that all you know how to say?" I said with raised eyebrow. He jumped up and held up one hand to level with his eyes, his fingers curled as if he was holding something. "To say, or not to say, that is the question." he said, requoting William Shakespear. I burst out laughing at his little show. "Alas poor Yorick, I knew him well." I murmured. Jack sat back down.

"Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks." he said looming over me. Okay, I can play this game. Besides, he totally just switched pieces. Now it was Romeo and Juliet. I decided to play along. "Romeo, o Romeo... wherefore art thou Romeo?" I quoted. He grinnned as I contiued his Shakespear montra.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet." I added, batting my eyelashes at him, pretending I was the actual Juliet. He leaned in closer, whispering darkly. "Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?" I leaned away a bit, a little concerned with his sudden closeness.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague..." I said, a little quietly. He smiled as I recited perfectly. Probably didn't expect me to know this scene. Ha, I'll show him. "What is Monatgue?" I asked tilting my head at him. "It is not hand nor foot nor arm nor face..." A smiled creeped onto my face as I said the next part, "nor any other part belonging to a man." Jack chuckled silently.

"O, be some other name. What's in a name?" I looked at Jack, feeling a sudden surge of emotion. "That which we call a rose by any other word would smell just as sweet." Jack smiled as he waited for my next line. "So Romeo would, were he not called Romeo retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." I said. Jack lifted up his arm, pretending to smell his arm pit. He then made a gagging face. I laughed, but contiuned, I was determined to finish the scene.

"O, doth thy Romeo, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I finished. Jack leaned forward, our noses almost touching. "I take thee at thy word..." he said slyly. He was pretty much on top of me now. I could feel my face burn with the first hint of a blush. The silence and awkwardness of the moment was terrifying to me. He leaned forward, and I was afraid we would make contact through our lips, but instead of the obviously coarse texture of his lips, a calloused finger was put against my lips.

"For the day is young, as art thou ,fair Juliet. Let us not waste the day with countless folly. Until daybreak, thou shalt not think of me as gone." he said, rising up from the bench, that twisted smile plastered on his perfect face. I sat up to my full extent and stared at him, a little confused and surprised. "Thou art leaving with no other words as these?" I asked.

We were obviously no long playing by script, but making up our own lines with the same manuscript. Jack gave a small bow, then looked at me. "Fear not, fair laidy, for I am not gone. Only away." he said, and with that he stalked back around the side of the house, disappearing. I stared at him in shock. This kid was something else. "Away may be to long, o Romeo."

Chapter Five

My little play with Jack had put me in a tizzy of a mood. I walked inside and went straight upstairs. I sat in my bed for the rest of the day. I didn't want to see anyone at the moment, so I just ignored them when they called me down for lunch. After a few more shouts, they assumed I was asleep and left it at that. Even a few hours later when they called me down for dinner, I stared at the ceiling, letting my hand follow down the shape of my cat.

As night fell, I had thought about it enough. Jack was a snake charmer, and I was a snake. I couldn't trust him, I knew this. I couldn't trust anyone. Then why was I so drawn towards him? It couldn't be because of the magic seductive sound that came from the instrument he played. Snakes are deaf.

It was definately the vibrations of his foot tapping the ground. It bothered me, but I became so curious that I had to peek out of my basket. I knew I couldn't trust him, but, he had defanged me the moment he captured me, so I could not attack. I could only sway back and forth to the rythm of his foot.

Now that I thought about, that was exactly what we were. A snake, and a snake charmer. He tapped his foot, and I danced. I could probably escape his deadly vibrations, but he had disabled me.

I swung my legs out of bed, and turned on the lamp at my desk. I sat down, and started to draw. It was what I did. I drew whatever was on my mind, and I didn't need to focus to draw. I just needed to see something in my head, and somehow, like magic, I could copy it down on paper.

When I was done, I looked at my work. There was a cobra, that was me I guess, and infront of it, was a figure holding a recorder-like instrument. When I looked closely at the figure, I noticed it looked just like Jack. I laughed at myself. "Wow..." I said aloud.

There was a sudden knock at my...door? Window? Wall? I walked over to my door and opened it. Nothing. I walked over to the wall and waited. Nothing. I heard the sound again, and looked at my window. I waited, and not long after that, I saw a small roundish shape hit my window with a light tapping sound. I walked over to the glass and opened it, peering out. I looked down and saw...yup you guessed it...Jack. "What are you doing here?" I hissed/whispered. He smirked at me.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair." He called mockingly. I huffed. "First of all, my hair really isn't that long. And second of all...are you insane?" I screeched. He smiled up at me innocently. "That's the million dollar question Princess." he said slyly. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, where's the million dollars, because I think I have the answer." I called back, my tone softening. He grinned proudly. "I like you kid." he said teasingly. Again, with the 'kid' thing? Then I remebered my question. "What do you want?"

"Noth-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't say nothing."

"Fine, I came over here to invite the fair Juliet on an adventure." he called. I glared at him. "And what if Juliet declines?" I asked, thinking I had him in a rut. Far from it.

"Then I'll take her by force."

I could tell from his tone of voice he wasn't joking. And, from the short time I had known him, he wouldn't be lying either. "Give me a minute to change. Formal or casual?" I called sarcastically, turning to find clothes. "Casual...for now." I heard him call back. I shivered when he said 'for now'.

I took off my Iron Man pajama pants and slipped on my black skinny jeans. I kept the red tank top I was wearing, but put on my sleeveless Slipknot shirt. I put on my combat boots, which had buckles around them, then slid out the window. I closed it, then walked over to the tree, stepping onto one of the branches. Wow, he was right. The tree really did overlap my house.

I slowly made my way to the base and hopped down onto the nearest branch, then the one under that, and one more until I jumped down onto the soft grass. I walked over to Jack. "Okay Romeo, where are you taking me?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. He chuckled. "Its a surprise."

I hate surprises, but I followed after him. He walked back to his own driveway, but contiued along down the road. I walked behind him, very curious now. I was a little scared when he stopped outside of a small shack at the edge of the woods next to his house. He walked inside, and I was on the verge of running away. I wasn't going to be mugged. But instead, like the snake that I was, I followed my snake charmer.

I slowly entered the shed, afraid of what I might find. Inside, Jack was standing next to a tarp covered shape. A torture device? I took a cautious step towards it. Jack's now famous twisted grin took its place on his face as he stared at me. "Behold, fair Juliet, thy noble steed." He said, ripping away the tarp.

Underneath was pure beauty. It was a crotchrocket, the newest one on the market. Oh boy was it beautiful. It's sleek exterior was one to be envied by gods, and the black leather seat shined with promises of a smooth ride. The motor-cycle glistened as the moon reflected against it's chrome engine and spokes. "I've been saving up for about two years now. I just bought this sucker a few days ago. My mom would kill me if she found out I had this thing." he said, grinning as I admired his pride and joy. I walked closer to it, reaching tentative hand to touch the handlebars.

"So Juliet, you ready for that adventure I promised?" he dared. I looked at him, feeling a little overpowered. "Bring it Romeo."

It wasn't but five minutes later that we were racing down the road on the bike. The motor roared, sending chills down my spine as I gripped Jack's waist. No need for helmets, neither of us were worried about pain. His mom would kill him for driving a motor-cycle, and my mom would kill me for riding one. It felt good to be rebellious.

We drove for about half an hour before he slowed the bike down and drove down a never ending gravel road. It ended at an abandoned warehouse with the windows boarded. God only knows what was going on inside. Sex marketing? Drug trafficing?

Jack turned the ignition off and set the kickstand down with his foot. He hopped off and held out his hand. I looked at him like 'seriously?'. He removed his hand, smiling. "Whatever you say Princess." he repeated. I giggled a bit before hopping off of the bike.

He lead me to the door of the building, then heaved against the door. It looked pretty heavy, but he managed to swiftly ease it aside. I followed him inside. It was deserted, dark with only a few scattered newspapers covering the floor. I tilted my head. "Jack, what are we doing h-"

He put a finger to my lips to silence me. Leading me up a flight of stairs. "Do you like parties?" he asked quietly as we ascended the stairs. I tilted my head. "Parties? Well, I can't say I've been to anything besides a birthday party at Chuck. 's when I was nine." I confessed. He chuckled at my response. "Well, I think you're gonna like this one." he said. As we neared the end of the stairwell, I could hear the faint sound of a stereo. A really loud stereo. I was more confused then ever. Jack took me to the door and opened it.

Inside the humungous room, was a large D.J.'s booth, a bar serving drinks, a few round tables set up at the sides of the room, and then a huge dancefloor in the middle. A fog machine was busy at work, as well as many strobe lights, some white, others multicolored. The room was loud and confusing. What felt like millions of people, were dancing on the dance floor. But, these weren't your usual 'part goers'. These were my kind of people.

To the labeling world, they were the 'goths', the 'emos', the 'insane', or the downright 'creepy'. There were people with mohawks, 'emo' hair, liberty spikes, long black hair, and even some rainbow colored hair. People were wearing leather vests, shiny plastic skirts with spikes, knee-high combat boots, plaid leggings, bondage pants, skinny jeans, jean jackets, and even the occasional trench coat.

It was really overwhelming. Jack laughed at my shocked face. He took me to a boothin the corner. Sitting at this table, was about the coolest looking group of people I've ever seen. I have a sort of...fetish, for a lack of better words...with masks, facepaint, etc. These people were all wearing a mask of somesort. Two were wearing clown masks, the other four were wearing homemade masks.

"Hello assholes." Jack called to them in a friendly manner. One of the clowns looked at Jack. "Hey JackAss." he said back. You could tell these two were great friends. He sat down, pushing the slightly smaller man aside. There was enough room for me to sit down, but I suddenly felt very shy. Jack patted the spot beside him. I hesitated, so he sighed and pulled me down into his lap. I yelped and scooched off of him, sitting next to him. Everyone laughed.

Jack looked at me with a look I've never seen from him. Reassurance. "It's okay Hannah. You don't have to be shy around these guys. Think of them as your new family." he said with the same twisted smile he always had. It calmed me down surprisingly.

The clown that had spoken to Jack a few moments before looked at me through the mask. "Now who's this broad?" he asked, loooking me over. I could feel myself blush madly as I was inspected. Jack shoved the clown's face away playfully. "Back off Brandon. This is Hannah." he said. Brandon eyed me curiously. "She your girlfriend?" he asked. I could feel my blush worsen. Jack laughed. "So quick to assume. No, she is a new friend of mine." He finished. My heart skipped a beat when he called me his friends.

Brandon squinted his eyes at Jack. "We all know that you don't just 'have female friends'. Especially pretty ones like her. What's your master plan?" Brandon questioned suspiciously. Jack tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. He gave the guy a 'really?', face when he said "Do I look like a guy with a plan?" he said cooly. Brandon glared, then returned to the earleir conversation after saying "I guess not."

Jack turned his attention back to me. "So Hannah, now that you've met the group..." I waited for him to finish.

"Wanna dance?" he asked eagerly. To me, Jack didn't seem like the dancing type, but who knows. I shrugged and he grabbed my wrist, leading past the dance floor. "But first, a drink." he exclaimed before ordering two drinks I had never heard of. He handed me one, then took the other one and downed it in one gulp.

I had never tasted alcohol before, and I should have been smarter. I should have known that anything that Jack ordered would have been alcoholic. I assumed he would let me by on that request.

Not soon after that, the room began to spin and I couldn't stand up straight. I heard Jack order a few more of the same drink and hand me one. I didn't see him drink anymore, but my already drunken mind told me to drink more. So I did.

Minutes passed before I was in the middle of the raving mob. The heavy metal music blasted in my ears as I felt other bodies rub against my own. I looked around for Jack, but I couldn't see him. Eventually, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me against them, and I was prepared to attack them.

But it was just Jack. I hadn't even noticed the music switch to a slower, softer tone. He pulled me closer, his arm snaked around my waist, his other hand holding my limp hand. I closed my eyes as the headache kicked in. I leaned my drunken head against his chest as we circled slowly. The movement was making me sick.

Chapter Six

After what felt like hours of dancing and rubbing against bodies, I felt myself being slid into a booth. I looked around at the familiar but now blurred faces of 'the group'. I heard a familiar voice say "Woah man, she doesn't look too good. You should probably take her home." His voice was full of concern. I slammed my head on the table, it's weight too much for me to handle.

I felt myself being picked up bridal style, and I wrappe my arms around the mystery person's neck, leaning my head against their chest. Soon, I was back on the seat of the crotchrocket. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jack's waist as we drove down the road. I leaned my cheek against his back as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I had a splitting headache the next day. My mom thought I had come down with the flu, which I gladly let her believe. I stayed in bed the whole day, my mom bringing me some soup and then leaving. At about 4:00 PM, everybody left for my brother's baseball game. I was left at home, alone and sick. My lonlieness didn't last long though.

I was curled up in my blankets, my eyes closed as I tried to fall asleep. Tobi was curled up next to my face. I felt her move as she woke up, and I opened an eye, curious as to what had woken her up. I felt a sudden jolt go up my arm as something shook it. I turned around lazily and looked into the almost black eyes of the boy I had come to like. "Hey kid."

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I snapped coldly, turning back aorund and pretending he wasn't there.

"I came up here to say I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have given you that alcohol." I could feel him sit down next to me. I got goosbumps when I felt his fingers run through my hair. "I really am sorry. Please don't be mad." he pleaded. I sat up and looked at him. "I guess I'm not really that mad, I just don't feel well is all." I explained, blinking at him. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him. Besides, his apology was very heartfelt. He smiled at me. "Well, I knew you wouldn't feel well, so I brought you these." he said, handing me a can.

"Peanuts?" I asked, really confused. His face lit up. "Said to be the healing food." I shrugged and opened the container. I nearly jumped out of my skin when two colorful acordian snakes leapt out of the jar at my face. I yelped, then turned to glare at him.

He had buckled over in laughter, and even went as far as to fall off of my bed. He laid there on his back, holding his stomach as he shook in maniacal laughter. I just couldn't hold back any longer. I erupted into laughter, not as creepy and jarring as his, but still loud and uncontrolled.

As soon as we both settled down, he rose from the floor and reported to his spot at the edge of my queen sized bed. "Feel better?" he asked, chuckling a little still. I smiled at him. "Yeah, actually. I do feel a little better." We sat like that until he held up his wrist. "Well, not to be a party pooper, but I gotta make a run." he said, walking over to my window and slipping through feet first.

He always left like that. No explenation. No goodbyes. Just told me he was leaving, then left. I sighed and looked at Tobi, who had fallen asleep during all of this. I decided that was a good idea, so I joined her.

Chapter Seven

I didn't see Jack for two days. Not much, but I had gotten used to seeing him. I almost went over to his house, but decided against it. I didn't want to seem needy.

Instead, I sat at home and didn't do anything. I went back into the woods and read for a while, but that's it. I drew, painted, and wrote. I even walked down to the bridge down the road and swam in the river. All of these things I found fun. Up until now.

Lately, nothing was entertaining. Nothing was fun or exciting. Except for hanging out with Jack. I loved the way he talked and moved, and laughed. Oh, how I adored his laugh. It was probably the best thing about him besides his smile. That devious, handsome, twisted smile that was always etched across his face. Some would find it creepy, but I was strangely drawn to it.

I soon noticed that all of my recent drawings were somehow related to Jack, or the way I thought about Jack. Whenever I read a book, I imagined every male character looked like Jack. It was weird, and I had never seen myself act like this. I never expected this behavior.

I thought it would go on like this, never seeing Jack again, and being left to think about him 24/7. But, eventually, he came back.

I was sitting against a tree, my surroundings barely visible except for the tall grass that filled the entire field. I couldn't see anything above the grass, and I like it that way. A nice breeze, no intteruptions while I read my latest book 'Night of the Wolf'.

It was a romance novel, but none like I had ever read. The man was more wolf than anything, but he slept with women, even going so far as to rape one, and he could only speak a few words. One day, a lady, after they made love, poisoned his drink, condeming him to the human body. I had only gotten as far as him hunting down a woman he loved who was due for the gallows.

I was at a really intense part of the book, when I felt a presence come near me. I looked up and saw my favorite weirdo. "Hello Romeo." I called, returning my eyes to the book, as if he wasn't there. I could tell he was smiling as he sat down next to me. "Watcha reading Princess?" he asked, less than interested. "Night of the Wolf." I told him, continuing to read. He yawned and leaned his head against the tree. "So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" he asked, again uninterested. I decided to mess with him.

"Oh you know, the usual. I drank, did drugs, slept around with random men, and, oh yeah, got into a bar fight." I said, pretending to be serious. He looked at me, and I could tell he didn't believe on minute of it, but he played along anyways. "Did you win?" he asked. I looked at him proudly. "Yup." He smiled at me. "That's my girl!" he boasted.

I laughed at him, closing the book and setting it at my side. "So where ya been?" I asked. He looked up at the sky. "Eh, at home most of the time." he said quietly. I tilted my head. "Something happen?" I questioned, a little concerned now. He looked at his nails, the tips of them filled with dirt. "Just a little family quarrel. Nothing to get your panties in a bunch over." he said reassuringly. I bit my lip.

Then I saw it. The small purpleish mark on the other side of his cheek. I hadn't seen it because of his hood. I sat on my knees and leaned over him. He looked at me, surprised. I pulled his hoodie back and inspected the bruise. "You call this a little family quarrel? What happened?" I asked, feeling terrified. Why hadn't he told me?

He grabbed my wrist forcefully as I reached towards the bruise. "Nothing happened. I'm fine and I don't need you to mother hen me over it." he snapped, thusting my hand away. I sat back down and stared at him. I could feel tears of hurt stinging at my eyes. I wasn't hurt because he yelled at me, I was hurt because he was hurt. I felt like the bruise on his face, was on mine as well.

I told myself not to cry. I never cried, never. I absolutely forbade it. Whenever I felt like crying, I told myself not to. I couldn't give the world that pleasure. I felt Jack look at me. "Oh come on Hannah, don't cry." he said, moving to place a hand on my face. I jerked away from him. "I'm not crying. I don't cry." I argued. He looked at me then gave up. After I gained control over myself and didn't feel the tears anymore, I stood up and looked at Jack. He smiled up at me.

His smile let me know it was all okay. It told me he could take care of himself and he didn't need my help. I smiled back at him as he stood and we trudged back to my house. I invited him inside, but he declined politely. Well, politely for him. "No thanks kid. Besides, the other Capulets might not want a Montague in there presence." he joked. I smiled at him, then walked inside.

Chapter Eight

After the incident in the field, things were back to normal. I would be outside, or on the roof, and Jack would pop up out of nowhere, starting a conversation nonchalauntly. It went on like this for days, weeks even. We were closing in on my birthday, which was in early July. It was late June, when something happened that would change my life forever.

I laid down on the bench outside, letting the warm rays of the sun beam down on my face. It felt great outside today. A soft breeze and a warm sun. I yawned and stretched, closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank. As usual, I wasn't allowed to have that pleasure for long. "Oh Juliet!" I heard him call. I opened my eyes without moving. "Yes Romeo?" I called back. His head suddenly came into view as he hovered over me. "Guess what I found?" he sang. I made it look like I was thinking hard. "A dead body?" I asked boredly.

He laughed, sending chills up my spine. "If only. As great as that would be, I found something a little cooler." he said, smiling down at me. I sat up and sighed. "Well, what is it?" I asked. His grin widened, and I noticed he had his hands behind his back. "You like masks right?" he asked cheerfully.

I bit my lip. If he put a mask on, I would probably lose it right there. "Yeah..." I murmered. He gave a gutteral laugh before pulling his hands from behind his back, revealing his hidden treasure.

"Facepaint?" I asked, a little shocked by his pride in such a strange object. His smile grew to the point I thought it would fall off of his face. "Yes. I bring these things to the closest artist that I could find." he started. I blushed when he considered me an 'artist'. "So, I want you to have a go at my face." he said, laughing at his remark. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. "Perv." I said, taking the box from his hand.

Black, white and red. "You're not giving me much to work with..." I complained. He shrugged.. "Eh, tough luck babydoll. Now, use your magic." he said, plopping down on the bench next to me. I sighed and ripped off the plastic. I dipped my fingers into the white and placed them against his cheek. He closed his eyes as I began to smear the white material all over his face. I smiled as I rubbed my fingers all over his face, laughing a bit when he made faces.

When I was done, I looked around for something to wipe my hands on. I turned back to him, to see a purple rag in his hand. "Looking for this?" he asked, laughing at my expression. I took it out of his hand and wiped off my fingers. "Yeah, this would have been nice to have."

I ran two fingers over the black and then began to trace circles over his eyes and his eyebrows. I continued until his eyebrows were no longer visible and you couldn't see where his eyelids started.

I wiped off my fingers, applied the red, then began to work on his mouth. I made it look like he was smiling. I laughed. A smiling clown.

When I finished, I cleaned off my fingers with the rag and sat back to view my masterpiece. He sensed I was done, so he flicked open his eyes. We sat like that for awhile, staring at eachother. I almost had the urge to lean forward and kiss him, the creepyness of the clown that I had plastered on his face too much for my weird hormones to handle.

He stood up and pulled a mirror out of his sweatshirt pocket. Why the hell was he wearing a sweatshirt? He inspected himself before bursting into his famous, dark, maniacal laughter. I bit my lip, afraid he was laughing at my work. He put the mirror back, smiling. "I look great! Nice work kid!" he said. I ignored the fact that he had called me 'kid' again, and inhaled the sweet scent of victory. He liked it.

He looked at me, then his hands, then me again. He sat back down, ripping the box out of my hands. He reached towards my face, pulling my bangs back and away from my eyes. My black bangs usually hung in my eyes, so I was taken a little off gaurd at this sudden 'attack' towards my face. He dipped his fingers in the white then ran them across my forehead.

"J-Jack what are you doing?" I breathed. I attempted to struggle away from him, but he put a white covered finger to my lips. "Oh sh sh sh sh sh..." he whispered, continuing to smear the creamy substance all over my face. I grimaced as he covered my cheeks with gunk.

He wiped his fingers off, then smashed them into the black. I closed my eyes quickly as he aimed for them. I could feel him making circles in the same manner that I had. Then, his fingers went to my lips. Instead of his usual quick jerky movements, he was slow and smooth. I thought he was doing the same thing to my face that I had done to his, but his fingers remained only on my lips.

When he was done, he stared at my face for a second, then a sly smile spread across his red painted lips. "Take a look Princess." he remarked, handing me the mirror.

My entire face was white, I had black circles around my eyes up to my eyebrows, and my lips were painted black. I laughed. "Amazing. Wait, hold on a second." I reached into the box and pulled out a black detail stick. I drew two thin lines going vertically across my eyes. "There, now I look more like a clown." I said, smiling to myself. Jack grinned at me under the facepaint. "Hey, do you think your mom will mind if I take you into town?" he asked coyly. I made a face as I thought. "No, probably not. Why?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Go inside, change into some...ahem...themed...clothes, then meet me at the shed in about thirty minutes." he ordered, leaping up from the bench and sneaking around the house. I laughed at his urgency, then ran inside to change into more...themed...clothes.

Chapter Nine

I skipped the steps two at a time then ran into my room. I locked the door then ran over to my closet. "What do I have that a clown would wear? Think fun, whimsical, and most of all..." I said, picking out a shirt. "Dark."

What I had decided on, was a red long sleeved shirt that exposed my shoulders and chest. Over that, a black corset with a red clown graphic design. I chose my favorite pants for the occasion. Black pants with red buckles, zippers, and spikes around the legs. Over those, I slipped on my knee-high combat boots with the red buckles around them. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring the facepaint above everything else, then darted out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going out!" I called before skipping out the back door. I had two hair ties under my spike bracelets in case I needed them. I headed down my driveway, on my way to the shed. I had to admit, I was really excited about going into town to cause some mischief, especially with Jack.

When I got to the shed, I could see the door was open, so I headed inside. Jack was standing there beside his motorcycle, tapping his foot. He was wearing a dark purple hoodie with a black clown design, and underneath that, he was wearing suit shirt. It was black with a green vest and dark tie printed on it. His purple skinny jeans were pinstriped, like suit pants. He had on black skater shoes with green laces.

I grinned at him and he looked up at me, blackish eyes glistening. He leaned over in a bow. "Your royal Clown-ness." he said, smiling under the paint. I smiled, giving a small curtsy. "A pleasure to be here Clown Prince. Now, what are we doing on this fine destructive day?" I asked, walking over to him. He ripped off the cover of the Crotchrocket. "Fear not Juliet, for thou shalt knowest soon enough."

He was about to swing his leg over, when I stopped him. "Hold on a second." I ordered, walking over to a shelf that held miscellanious suppiles and tools. I grabbed a can of green spray paint, and a red one, then walked back over to him. "Hold your breath Romeo." I said, grinning deviously.

He closed his eyes, dipping his head down, inhaling deeply. I sprayed the green all over his dark brown hair. It made his hair crimp slightly, giving it a tangled rambuncious look. He looked really awesome now.

I took the red and sprayed the tips of my black hair. He licked his lips, probably because of the dry sensation the facepaint left. I could sympathize. After I finished, he slung his leg over the bike, revving it slightly. He drove the bike slowly out of the door, then, as soon as he was out in open space, I climbed onto the bike, right behind him. He let out a cross between a snarl and a laugh as he revved the handles, taking off down the road.

After ten minutes of riding on the bike, we arrived in town. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Jack drove the bike into an alley, where we jumped off. Jack reached into the 'trunk' of the bike, pulling out a sledgehammer. I gawked at it as he handed it to me. "For Juliet." he said. "And for Romeo." he murmured, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. You know, the kind that pop out at the click of a button..

I stared at it as he twirled it, admiring it. "Ah...the simple pleasures in life." he grumbled, smiling to himself. "Jack, what are you planning on doing with that?" I whispered. He looked at me out of the corner of his painted eye. "I'm just gonna scare some people. All meaningless fun." he chuckled, which wasn't very reassuring.

I followed him as he snuck against the wall, knife in hand. I lugged the sledgehammer on my shoulder as we neared the exit of the alleyway. He poked his head out, and I could see a few strands of green hair hanging in his face. It made him look..well...creepy.

We both walked out of the alley, crouching somewhat. I saw a few people staring as we made our way to the center of a street. I watched Jack reach into his back pocket, pulling out a gun. I gasped and picked up my pace.

He ran up to a random person, laughing insanely. I stared in fear. He pointed the gun at the man's head. "Congratulations! You've been chosen for a survey! What scares people more? Guns...or knives?" he whispered darkly showing the man the knife in his other hand.

I was frozen where I was as the man began to sputter and shake in fear. "Please man, don't shoot! I got a family!" he begged. This wasn't the sweet, hilarious, charming Jack that I knew. This was some malevoulant being inside of Jack. Jack let out a wild cackle. "Oh don't we all?" The world seemed to go in slow motion as Jack pulled the trigger.

"BANG!" the flag read. That's all that came out. A little red flag with yellow lettering surrounded by a comical white exclaimation bubble. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief as Jack exploded into crazed laughter. The man's eyes flickered before he passed out on the streets. Now, that seemed like something Jack would do.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was lighter. I smiled as Jack and I raced around, screaming and laughing. "Go ahead Juliet! Use the sledgehammer! Break something!" he demanded, using his toy gun to break the window of a car. I tapped my white painted chin, then pulled the hammer off of my shoulder. I prepared my muscles, then swung at a parking meter.

The crash and tinkling of the glass made my heart pump 90% faster. I became excited and began smashing anything I could find with the hammer. I could hear Jack howling like a rabid hyena behind me as he slammed his fist into the window of a store.

People stared at us in horror as we let all Hell break loose. Some civilains were screaming and running away in terror while others could only stare as the two clown destroyed everything in their path.

After about twenty more minutes, we could hear sirens. Me and Jack looked at eachother from across the glass and other material. I had managed to whack a chunk of limestone off of a building and bits of it decorated the pavement and sidewalk.

Jack winked at me, running towards the alleyway we had left the bike. I raced after him, lugging the sledgehammer behind me. Jack slid around the corner and, just as I rounded the corner, hopped onto the bike, turning it on. I hopped on behind him and we took off once more.

We laughed the whole way home, rambling on like a couple of psychos. "That was great! We should do that again!" I laughed over the wind. Jack looked back at me for a split second, a half smile on his painted face.

It was getting pretty late when he pulled up to my driveway, allowing me to hop off. I turned around to face him. He smirked at me, the red of his mouth turning upright at the corner.

It was quiet between us for awhile, except for the grumbling of the motor. It was me who finally broke the silence. "Well, I had fun Jack. I'll see you later." I said, turning to go inside. I was stopped by a hand to my wrist. Jack whirled me back around and stared at me. He held me with his deadly gaze, our eyes never breaking away. "Ja-" I started, before he pulled me into him.

Our lips connected, merging facepaint. My eyes shot wide, shock rattling my whole body. I could feel myself go weak at the knees and it took all of my strength not to buckle over. I could feel my eyelids flitter before closing entirely. The feeling of his rough lips against mine felt better than I had ever imagined.

He ended the kiss by pulling me away. I blinked at him, still a little in shock and denial. Denial, that this wasn't a dream. Jack looked at me once more, before looking down, releasing my wrist and grasping the handles. "See ya later kid." he murmured, before revving the motorcycle and tearing off down the road.

I watched him go, placing a finger against my lips. I looked down to see my fingers tainted by black paint, mixed with just the smallest amount of red. I rubbed my fingers together, then walked inside.

Chapter Ten

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called. I walked into the kitchen and spotted a piece of paper. I walked over to it and began reading.

Hannah,

Your father, Logan, and I went to the store. Feel free to make yourself dinner, we might be awhile.

Love,

Mom

I sighed, letting the note fall to the ground. I walked over to the fridge, taking a TV dinner out of the freezer. I popper it into the microwave and set the timer. While it was cooking, I went into the bathroom and washed off the facepaint. As soon as the food was done, I grabbed a fork and walked upstairs. I put Freddy Vs Jason in the DVD player, then curled up in my bed and ate while I watched.

At a certain point in the movie, I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke with a start when I was shaken roughly by the shoulder. "Hannah? Hannah wake up..." a familiar voice called. I reached to turn on the lamp, but the voice piped up. "Don't turn the light on." His voice cracked, almost as if he had been...crying?

I sat up and stared at the shadowed figure. "Jack, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eye sleepily. I saw his figure run over to my closet. He reached in and grabbed a large square shape, then began throwing what I took as clothes into the large box shape.

I reached over and turned on the light. Jack's back was towards me as he threw all my clothes into my suitcase. I tilted my head. "What are you doing?" I asked, getting up off the bed. Jack had his hood on and was now violently zipping up the side of the suitcase. "I'm running away and I want you to come with me." he said plainly.

My breath caught in my throat when he said that. I slowly walked over to him. "Jack, what happened?" I whispered, growing closer and closer. He reached up and grabbed another suitcase, grabbing the remaining shirts and pants and stuffing them inside. I laid a hand on his shoulder gently, only to have him thrust his arm wildly, shaking me off. "Don't!" he snapped. I whipped my hand back. "J-Jack, please...what's wrong?" I asked, afraid now. He bent over and threw in my shoes, and my boots.

I bit my lip and gained all of my courage. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. He went to thrash out at me, but I grabbed his wrists. "Jack! Jack calm down!" I yelled. He finally calmed down and I looked at him. What I saw made me want to burst into tears.

Blood seeped from the edges of his mouth, where two jagged gashes protruded from the sides. I threw my hand to my mouth to surpress the sudden outburst of cries. "Oh my God...what h-happened?" I asked, tears cascadnig down my cheeks steadily. He looked away in shame. "M-my dad...he...he..." he tried to finish, but choked on tears.

"He what? Tell me Jack please!" I begged. What had his father done? What could possibly posess a person to do such a thing, to his own son! Hatred filled my heart as I stared at the person that I had come to care deeply for. Jack looked at me, tears at the edges of his eyes. "He k-killed my...mom."

I gasped. That monster! How dare he do that! I felt my heart turn black with rage and anger. Jack let out something that I was certain was a cry, so I threw my arms around him, cradling him protectively in my arms.

I think he was surprised at first, but eventually just let me hug him. We stood like that for awhile, but he broke the silence by pulling away and looking at me. "Will you come with me?" he asked. I should have said no, but the look in his eye told me that I needed to be with him. There was nothing for me here. Jack was my world now.

"Yes."

Chapter Eleven

He smiled at me, the gashes turning upward, making the smile even more crude. He winced and I saw more blood leak out as he smiled. I grabbed the bag that he had been working on and ran over to my dresser, throwing underwear, bras, and socks inside. I even threw in a few notepads, pencils, erasers, etc. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed...ahem...necessities, then ran back to my room. Jack was climbing out the window with the already filled suitcase.

Something hit me. How were we going to fit all of this on his motorscycle. I chased after him, but he was already jumping off. I looked out at the road and smiled. A black pick up truck was parked at the side of the road, his Crotchrocket in the back. I could see his already packed suitcases and such.

I ran through my room, then raced down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a large bag. I stuffed the bag with food that wouldn't spoil for awhile, then grabbed as many waterbottles as could fit. Then, after grabbing another large bag, I ran upstairs to my room, where Jack was slipping out with my other suitcase. I put Tobi's cat food in the bag, as well as her two bowls. I stuffed her harness and leash in, then placed all my other 'misc' stuff in there.

I climbed out of the window with both bags, just as Jack was walking across the limb to the roof. He looked at me and smiled, then grabbed the bags and jumped down. I watched him for a second before slipping back inside. I grabbed Tobi, then walked into the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, then walked back to the window. Before I slipped out, I turned around and looked around at my room one last time. I noticed Jack had removed the blankets and pillows from my bed. I smiled, looked at the room that I had called my own for years, then turned around and slipped out the window.

I handed the first aid kit to Jack, keeping Tobi in my arms. He jumped off of the roof, while I slowly made my way down the tree. Tobi clung to me, not taking too fondly to being carried down a tree. I sighed in relief when my feet hit the grass. I walked over to the truck, crossing around and getting in the passenger side. Jack was busy tying a tarp ontop of all of our stuff, while I set Tobi down on my lap. I was relieved to see Tobi's bag sitting on the floor, along with the first aid kit in the driver's seat. I reached into the bag with Tobi's stuff and grabbed her harness and leash. I strapped it to her, then tied the leash to the bar underneath the seat.

Tobi was already asleep when Jack opened the door and jumped in. He smiled at me as he started the engine. I smiled back to him, petting Tobi to calm my nerves. He blinked one time before turing his attention to the road and stepping on the gas.

Chapter Twelve

We were on the road when I saw a car pass by, holding three very dear people. "Bye guys..." I whispered. I think Jack heard me, because he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Was that your family?" he asked, his voice really empathetic. I nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

I had always despised my brother. I didn't exactly like my step-dad either. My mom wasn't the most...caring parent... but they were still my family. My brother had been nice to me when he was younger. My step-dad was the person I could go to when I was picked on. And my mom was the closest thing to a friend that I had ever had.

But I had Jack now. He was nice to me, I could count on him, and he was more than a friend to me. He brightened my day with his smile, his laugh, just his presence. And now, we were on the run together. He had asked me to join him on his journey. He had come to me when he had nothing left, when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable. It made me sad, but it warmed my heart at the same time. We had just created a life together.

It was only about ten minutes later that Jack began to swerve. I looked over to see his eyes flicker. "Jack, stop the car. You've lost too much blood." I demanded. He obediantly stopped the car, parking at the side of the road. I pulled out the first aid kit (I had put it in the compartment) and began to treat the wounds at the sides of his mouth.

The way they curved upwards made him look like he was smiling. The facepaint that was now caked to his face didn't help with his smiling appearance either. I relised there was no thread and needle. "Well, I can't stitch you, all I can do is stop the bleeding." I informed him, dabbing at the gashes with a cotton ball. He winced as the alcohol dripped into his wound. "I don't care." he murmured.

"That's gonna scar." I said, as I dabbed at them one last time, before throwing the soiled cotton out the window.

We switched places and I drove while he slept. Tobi was curled up in his lap, and his hand was on her back while he slept peacefully. I didn't know if there was anywhere specific that I was supposed to drive, so I just drove straight. When we neared town, I tensed up.

There were police everywhere. Blue and red covered every surface as I slowed the truck down. Policemen were scattered around the glass covered street and people were crowded around each one.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and eased past them, the jarring crunch of the tires crushing the glass ringing in my ears.

_**That's all I got for now, sorry to disappoint. I'll work on it as soon as possible, but we just moved and I am absent of internet. So, stay calm my one fan, who is more than likely my sympathetic grandmother. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, but alas I am powerless against my Kryptonite known as WRITER'S BLOCK. But I digress, have fun with your much more eventful lives while I watch Beetlejuice for inspiration. **_


	2. Chapter 2

On instinct, the first thought to enter my mind was to slam my foot on the gas pedal and get the hell out of there, but my rational side told me that would cause too much suspicion and I would soon find myself with a trail of cops hauling ass after me. Instead, I slowly rolled the truck down the street, watching every cop with suspicious eyes while still trying my best to remain composed. If any of the uniformed men were to even look my direction, I would be on the edge of turning my foot into a piece of concrete.

Jack shuffled beside me, and I took the initiative to cover his scarred, painted face with my jacket, in case an officer decided to check my suspicious looking car filled with inanimate junk. I could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face like a death sentence and forced myself to stay calm. One sudden action would surely sell me out, and I didn't need the stress of being arrested within two hours of being free.

I don't believe in God or anything, but I was starting to doubt my decision as I reached the end of town without so much as a curious glance. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, though I could understand why I hadn't exhaled. The whole experience made me think the sound of my breath would alert them of my presence.

Now the fun part began.

Now it was just me, Jack, the road, and the truck filled with our savored belongings.

My life couldn't be anymore perfect.

After awhile, Jack's sleep seemed quite restless and he eventually woke up with a start. He looked around with wide brown eyes and, as if remembering everything, settled back down. I smiled, still looking at the road.

"Have a nice nap."

He looked over at me with a strained look, almost pouting. "As nice as it gets after seeing your father stab your mother repeatedly while laughing like a maniac."

My heart suddenly throbbed for him, and I frowned. "Sorry. How's your mouth feel?"

I almost heard him smile. "Kissable."

I laughed and glanced over at him. "I'm driving Romeo." He snorted next to me and looked out the window. "Excuses, excuses." I chuckled silently.

"There never is a dull moment with you.." I stated, shaking my head lightly. He seemed to take this to heart. "You like it."

I laughed, almost choking and caused the car to swerve. He made a noise at me and motioned at the field to our left. "Maybe we should stop for the night."

I turned into the field and parked near the middle, switching off the ignition. I opened the door of the truck with a creak, then shuffled to the back. Opening the tailgate, I reached in and retrieved my blanket, which was thick and black. I returned to the truck and handed him one side of the blanket, allowing him to curl up underneath it. Sitting upright while trying to sleep wasn't something incredibly comfortable, so I knew I wasn't going to find sleep easily. That is, until I felt Jack reach over and wrap an arm around my waist, then pull me closer, to the point we were hip to hip.

"I'm cold." he lied, smiling slightly, or maybe it was just the paint and scars. I felt a small smile of my own tug at my lips as I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He leaned his head on mine, and some of his greasy green hair hung close to my eyes. I closed my eyes and drifted into a contented, considering the present circumstances, sleep.

We were back on the road as soon as we woke up. Jack had insisted that he was well enough to drive, to which I was skeptically agreed. While he drove, I pet Tobi and watched the world pass by. I felt a sudden sense of warmth in my heart and knew this was how it should be. Something about Jack, despite his dark demeanor, made me feel safe and comforted. He may not show it, but there was a soft side to Jack he didn't let anyone but me see. It made me feel special, like I had a reason to live. Jack was my reason, and I didn't want it any other way.

I wondered if Jack felt the same way towards me…

We stopped at a truck stop, and Jack went inside to pay the man for gas while I pumped. I held the nozzle in my hand, the other hand shoved lazily into the pocket of my jacket. All the while, I could feel stares.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, but saw nothing suspicious, so I continued to stand there, tensing a bit. Every sound made me jump, and every movement had me a nervous wreck. It wasn't like me to be this paranoid, but this place gave me the creeps. It was still early in the afternoon, so it wasn't dark, but the aura was still off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I didn't have time to think of doing that before I felt two strong hands come around my waist. Expecting Jack, I relaxed. "Hey Jack. Loveable are we?" I asked resting against his broad chest, which was higher than I remembered. It was when the guy spoke that had me throwing a fit. "You don't know that half of it." he growled. This man's voice was way to nasty and jarring to be Jack's. This man sounded like a hardcore smoker with lungs as black my hair, while Jack sounded like a seductive demon.

I tried to turn around and scream, but his hand quickly moved to my mouth, and his arm tightened around my waist. He picked me up off of my feet and I started to kick my legs and scream, though they were muffled by his coarse, filthy hand.

He began to back up, nearing the large building and heading towards the men's bathroom. My eyes shot wide as I realized this wasn't kidnapping. I now had a clear awareness of what this disgusting man's intentions were. I thrashed about more tirelessly than before, but it was all for naught as he pushed the door open and removed his hand from my mouth to lock it quickly. I took this opportunity to scream at the top of my lungs. He smacked the back of my head and the impact had me silenced momentarily. I looked back at him in bewilderment, as he moved me over to the middle of the floor. Flipping me over, he slammed me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick line of rope and made work of tying my wrists together. I struggled against him the entire time, screaming still, though no one heard me. I began to cry as I came to a conclusion. This gross, burly man was going to take me, claim me as his in the worst way possible, and the only thing I could do was sit there and take it.

The man reached for my pants and unzipped them, me all the while bucking against him, trying to keep his hand away. He chuckled darkly. "Frisky are we?"

I spat at him, landing a thick wad of saliva on his cheek. He growled and smacked my face with his enormous meat cleaver of a hand. I could already feel my eye turn black as he succeeded in unzipping, and unbuttoning, my pants. I writhed and struggled, hoping to loosen my bonds while he worked on pulling my pants down enough to expose my black lace underwear. I let out one last scream, my throat going hoarse as he unbuckled his pants.

The sound I heard next was more of a miracle than me getting through town without the cops noticing me. The splintering wood of the door, and the satisfying sound of Jack's voice was all it took for me to regain hope.

"Let her go you sick fuck." Jack spat, glaring the large man down with feral eyes. The look in those dark eyes was enough to make even me afraid of him, though my would be rapist was not that easily phased. He reached for the gun in his belt loop and with one quick movement was pointing it at Jack. But the smaller male was already a step ahead of him. He had reached into his own pocket and pulled out the same knife from the day before. He leaped at the huge man and began stabbing him ruthlessly, making sure to get all the major arteries in his thick neck. He even went as far as to made deep gashes and holes in the man's unshaven face. I watched in horror as Jack berserker over the man's already dead body. With my hand bound and behind my back, I could only watch from the ground as he mutilated the corpse.

"J-Jack stop. He's dead." I pleaded, whimpering slightly. Jack's wild eyes seemed to calm almost instantly as he stopped and stared down at the mangled body. He dropped the knife to the floor with an audible clank, then turned to look at me. His face softened immediately and he raced over to me, reaching behind me to untie the now irritating rope around my wrists. As soon as my wrists were freed, I hurriedly pulled my pants back up and fastened them. I could feel more tears threaten to tear from my eyes, but Jack made them worse when he leaned forward and enveloped me a tight hug, crushing me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his blood stained shirt, him rocking me back and forth softly to soothe me.

After I had my cry, and I could cry no more, Jack assisted me to the car, my knees still feeling weak from the shock. Seeing Jack act so caring and comforting frightened me a bit, but it reminded me that he would be there for me no matter what. The softness of Tobi's fur, and the comforting rumble of her purr helped lull me to sleep, and I no longer needed to think about my horrible experience.

Hours later, when the sun had set and the moon came out to play, Jack pulled the truck into a field, where an abandoned barn was slouched. I almost chuckled at the pitiful sight of it, but didn't feel in the mood for it. Jack sensed this and immediately parked the truck inside the barn and hopped out. I trudge after him, keeping Tobi in the truck. Jack went into the back and pulled out a dark purple blanket, thicker than mine. "You really like that color don't you?" I teased, but he was almost immediate with a response. "You really like _that_ color, don't you?" he said, gesturing towards the black blanket that was curled around me lazily. I made a face at him, causing him to chuckle faintly. He laid the purple blanket over the straw and went back to the truck for pillows as I sat down on the purple blanket, the blanket still tucked around me like a shield. Jack returned with a pillow under each arm, then set them down, closer than I thought appropriate, but hey, I wasn't about to complain. I did, however, want to give Jack his space, so I laid at the far edge of the pillow, staying as far away as possible. I spread the blanket out behind me so he would have a lot, leaving me with a decent amount. I closed my eyes, but half-gasped as Jack's hand once again snaked its way around my waist and pulled me against him. This time, his front was against my back, and his nose was pressed into my neck.

"Why do you do that?" he whined.

"Do what?" I asked, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. He pulled me closer to him protectively. "Why do you stay so far away from me?" he whined again. I almost laughed at his whining, but instead answered truthfully.

"I want to give you your space."

"I don't want you to. I like being close to you." he whispered the last part, sending chills down my spine.

"You sure? I don't want to give you cooties."

He burst into unnecessary laughter, shaking us both. His pelvis grinding into mine was not working to my advantage, which caused me to gasp slightly. He stopped abruptly, and apologized. I smiled and held his hand, which was resting on my stomach. I felt him shift closer (if that was possible) and closed my eyes, content with our position. His words echoed in my head as I fell asleep.

"I like being close to you."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start, the dreams of last night still clouding my head. I was sweating and I found that my eyes hurt, as if I had been crying. I rubbed at them tiredly and looked over at the empty spot beside her. The only thing that suggested that Jack had been there, was the small body shaped imprint in the blanket. Wiping a stray tear from my eye, I rose from my spot on the ground, wrapping the blanket around me to shield me from the slight morning chill. I shuffled out of the barn, the blanket trailing behind me.

I could see Jack a way away from me, sitting on a log that had fallen amongst a few bushes. I went over to him and sat down, staring at the gentle rise of the sun. It was quiet, except for the occasional chirp, or the sound of a cricket that had not yet retired to its leafy area of slumber. Without so much as a fleeting look at me, Jack's arm found its way around its favorite place, dragging me across the mossy log and against him. Without hesitation, I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, a fragment of a smile on my lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, breathing it in with such inner peace, it felt akin to a dream.

For more than a minute, I believed the sheer serenity of the moment _was_ a dream. Jack shifting beside me, brought me back to the real world, and yet, I was still smiling. I had never felt like this before, and the thing that still baffled me, was I wanted nothing to do with Jack in the beginning. And now, here we were, staring at a sunrise, nestled together with smiles on our faces, though Jack's was a bit permanent. The thought had me tilting my head to look up at his contented face. The gashes on his mouth were now sealed up by scabs, causing the smile to look even more crude, if possible. I reached up slowly, and touched the coarse wound with the tips of my fingers. He flinched a bit and looked at me, a look of surprise on his face.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, removing my hand to let it rest on my lap.

He looked down at my question. "Sometimes." he muttered, staring at his hand, which had left my hip and was now resting in his other palm. I thought about what I was about to do, carefully and considering the risk. My decision was soon made and I reached up again, this time, my fingers resting on his chin. I turned his head to face me, and leaned forward.

The moment our lips touched, there was a sudden warmth in the pit of my stomach. The scabs of his wound basically massaged the corners of my mouth as he made the kiss a bit more sensual. Soon, he was turned to face me and forcing my mouth open completely, letting his tongue slide in. This was my first 'relationship', so I wasn't too experienced at kissing, and the thought of his tongue inside my mouth was a little overwhelming. I almost stopped our little display of affection, until I thought about who this was.

I allowed him to wrestle my tongue for dominance, suppressing a giggle at the weird gesture. He insisted on pushing me onto my back, my spine connecting with the soft log. I was a little hesitant to let this get any farther, but his hand coming in contact with my thigh was enough to keep me silent. His hands were running down my thigh, nails tensing slightly against my pale skin. I pushed against him and he pushed back, harder though. I could tell Jack was not one to challenge for dominance, and I wasn't going to try his patience. We stopped kissing for a brief second, enough for him to reach down for the waistline of my pants. I stared at his deep chocolate eyes in fear as his hand suddenly turned into the hand of the man from the gas station.

I screamed and kicked away at the putrid hand, clawing away from him. I was stopped by his hand around my wrist and I struggled away from him, shaking my head. "No! Get away! Stop!" I screamed, and a hand went to my mouth, but something was different about this hand. It was calloused, but not filthy or grotesque. It had a softer, gentler touch, though still rough. It was Jack's hand, not that pig's.

I looked up at his worried, scarred face. "Hannah, its okay. Its me." he breathed, and I think I saw something in his eyes. Something that made my heart falter for a split second. There was something in his eyes that had me staring at them in hopes I had seen wrong. No…It was definitely there.

Fear.

He couldn't be scared. Not Jack. Not because of me. This was all my fault. I had freaked out, and now he was scared. He was the strongest of us, he was the one who was supposed to remain calm. When he lost it, I lost it.

I could feel the tears again, and Jack was immediately cradling me in his strong arms. I sniffled and closed my eyes, hoping he would not be scared anymore. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. He pulled me away to stare into my eyes. "Its not your fault. Its not your fault that monster tried to do that to you. Don't you dare blame yourself for that. I understand that you're not ready."

I looked up at Jack in awe. What happened to the rude, perverted boy that I had first met? Had he really matured that fast?

A sense of pride welled up inside of me as I stared at my best friend, who was prepared to wait to take our relationship a step further. He understood, and I was grateful, and I wanted more than ever to be ready. I hoped I could be over this shock sooner.

Later, we went to a different truck stop to take showers. Because of the incident at the last one, Jack insisted he stay by me the entire time. He went into the girl's bathroom with me and sat down on the bench that was there for clothes. I told him to turn away before I slipped out of my clothing and entered the shower. It felt good to have the warm water running down my stressed body. Then I had an idea.

"Jack?" I called, loud enough for him to hear me over the running water. I heard him shuffle before answering. "Yeah babe?" he teased. I snorted. "Cute. Hey would you want to….ya know…" I paused unsure.

"Hop in here with me?"

I mentally slapped myself the second it left my lips. Of course he wouldn't. That would be way to awkward because of our earlier encounter. We had come so close to sealing the deal, and I had freaked out. He would probably decline and-

""Sure." he piped up cheerfully. I made a face, holding back the 'really?' that threatened to blurt out. I almost covered myself up shyly when the curtain slipped open, but laughed when I saw he had swim trunks on. "How come I'm the naked one?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

He looked me up and down. "Because you're the only one with a body that should be seen naked." I blushed at comment, feeling a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. I looked at the scars at the side of his mouth, the make-up fully washed away, as well as the grease in his hair. I reached up and stroked the scar to the left of his lips, feeling the ragged flesh beneath my finger tips. "You know, I actually kind of like them."

Jack tilted his head at me. "What?" I chuckled at him and smiled. "They're kind of…attractive."

The moment I said it, I knew I shouldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's scar twitched under my touch, and I quickly withdrew, unaware of the mess I had just created for myself. "Jack…what's wron-"

Jack had a tendency to cut me off in the middle of my sentence, and only one before had he done it like this. He leaned down and roughly placed his lips on mine. I was taken a bit by surprise, but I eventually melted into his warm embrace and placed my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my naked hips and slowly pushed me towards the wall. When my back met the tile, he commenced in pushing himself against me, and I lost it.

I wanted him to take me right there in the shower, claim me.

I wanted to feel him inside of me, pushing my sanity over the edge.

I _needed_ him.

But he pulled away with that devious smile and leaned forward, but instead of putting his intoxicating mouth to mine, he put it to my ear and whispered "We really shouldn't do this in a public shower. Too much of a chance for herpes."

I laughed at that remark and watched sadly as he stepped out of the shower and sat back down on the bench, water dripping from his masculine form. I finished washing and stepped out as well, and Jack was there with a towel. I decided to mess with him. "Tease…" I muttered, trying to keep a serious face, but he knew me too well. "Hey, you're the tease with that body. Maybe I was wrong to call you kid."

My breath hitched. First of all, did he just admit he was wrong? Second of all, did he just call _me_ a tease? Had he looked at a mirror recently? This boy/man was like some sort of angel (a twisted one nonetheless) but a beautiful creation that had been bestowed upon me. He had been good looking before, but with my morbid attitude and outlook, the scars made him irresistible. I wanted to smack him upside the head for complimenting me on such circumstances.

With no hesitation at all, we were holding hands on our way out, and (just to make people wonder) Jack had messed up his hair and put a cocky grin on his face. I did my part by messing up my still wet hair and grinning. We would look at each other every now and then and giggle. But we weren't giggling because of what other people thought we did, we were grinning because people thought that was why we were grinning.

We left with a bang (not literally mind you) and Jack was content. I however, felt sexually starved. Even though I was a virgin, I felt like a sex addict who hadn't had sex in a month. That's how bad I yearned for him. I didn't think I would make the ride back to the barn, but somehow I survived without tearing off his clothes and forcing myself on him.

The sun was just setting and Jack and I were sitting in the barn doing our own things. I was drawing, and he was carving something into the wall with his knife. I hadn't even seen him retrieve it after he killed that man, but you know, I was starting to doubt Jack's human-ness anyway.

"Jack, what _are_ you doing?" I called to him, turning away from my current project. He mumbled something but didn't turn to look at me. I thought about calling to him again, but figured I'd get the same response, so I rose from my spot and sauntered over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

He seemed sincerely focused on whatever he was carving, so I was careful not to disturb him as I glanced over his shoulder. Carved into the dark wood of the barn, were five symbols that stood out against the darker surface.

"J plus H equals heart?" I said aloud. Jack turned his head, enough to look back at me out of the corner of his eye. "Love." he laughed. I chuckled and sat down next to him. "Cute." I teased. He whipped his head to look at me in bewilderment. "Cute? Romantic maybe, but not cute." he said defensively. I giggled at his face and leaned my head on his shoulder, looking at the rough carving. "Ok, then its romantic." I sighed, a smile coming to my features. Jack leaned his head on mine and sighed as well, and for a second, I thought he was mocking me.

After awhile, I started to get tired, and my eyes started to feel heavy. I let them clamp shut as I dozed into unconsciousness, my head still resting on Jack's broad shoulder.

"Hannah, hey, wake up. I got food."

Jack's wonderfully deep voice brought me back to the real world and out of the dream world. For some, the Dream World is better than the Real World, but for me, it was the complete opposite. I found myself lying on the purple blanket with the black blanket curled around me. I sat up and rubbed my eye. Jack had something in his hand, but I didn't want to know what it was.

"Jack, what _is_ that?" I asked, gaping at the wet, red object in his hand. He looked down at it, then back at me, a casual look on his dirty face.

"It's deer meat."

I shrank back. "I am _not_ eating that! That used to be a living creature." I barked, glaring at him in the dim light of the afternoon. He raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Well, if you don't eat it, that living creature will have died for nothing."

I cursed him for making such a good point, but I still wasn't going to eat it, at least not like that. "Come with me. Its dangerous to eat raw meat." I stated knowingly and stood. Jack followed me out of the barn and next to the log. I picked up a few dry sticks and stacked them until they formed a teepee-like structure. I searched around for something to ignite a spark, two rocks or something. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Here."

I bit my lip. "I didn't know you smoked."

He grinned at me devilishly. "I don't."

I took a deep breath, widening my eyes. "O-kay." I mumbled, taking the lighter from him and set fire to the twigs. "Give me that meat." I ordered, picking up a cleanish looking stick. He handed me the disgusting glob of flesh and I stabbed the stick through it, grimacing at the thought. I held the stick out to the fire, catching sight of Jack leaving back to the barn.

He came back to me with a larger chunk of meat and another stick. I made a face at him as he carelessly stabbed the stick through the blob. He held his stick out over the fire and whistled, grinning. "Just like smores. Hillbilly style." he cackled. I rolled my eyes, but the thought of smores made the process a lot easier.

Several minutes later, the meat was finally edible. We munched on it, and it was actually quite delicious. I looked over at Jack, who was already finished with his portion of food, and resting his eyes as he basked in the warm glow of the fire. I took this opportunity to stare at the two gorgeous gashes at the side f his face that had healed a bit more and

I tilted my head and sighed, moving to throw the stick in the fire and go back into the barn. It was getting dark outside, and I didn't want to be around when the coyotes woke up and smelled the dead deer.

Besides, tomorrow was a big day for me, and I wanted to get up early.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up before Jack, grabbed one of my suitcases, then headed down to the lake that was set at the base of the hill that the barn sat on. I looked around, then stripped from my clothes and worked my way to as far as I could go. I had brought a bottle of shampoo that I stole from the gas station, and I began to wash. I scrubbed my hair really good, making sure to wash my body until I was sure I was sparkling clean, then exited the lake. I dried myself with a towel, then change into the clothes I had laid out.

Meanwhile, Jack was still asleep. He tossed a bit before blinking his eyes open. The absence next to him had him a nervous wreck in a split second. "Hannah?" he called desperately. He jumped up and rushed to the door of the barn, only to nearly crash into a figure.

Thankfully it was Hannah.

He breathed a small sigh of relief, but only then did he notice her outfit.

She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black bow in the middle, and a black corset. The corset had a white middle and black lacing, while the black skirt she wore was trimmed like a spider web at the hem.

Jack was puzzled by the outfit's formality, and his puzzled expression brought on an explanation from Hannah. She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes sweetly. "Do you know what today is?"

He furrowed his brow in thought then shrugged. "Nope. Tell me."

She smiled even more and took a step towards him, her hand held neatly behind her.

"Its my eighteenth birthday."

Jack's eyes shot wide. "Really?"

Hannah nodded, smiling still.

Jack closed the space between them and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to adulthood gorgeous." He said, smiling. She nuzzled into him and he took a step back, holding her shoulders. "Well, we gotta celebrate. What do ya wanna do?" he asked expectantly. Hannah tapped her chin, then looked him square in the eyes. Those beautiful, mysterious brown eyes.

"Let's be a cliché today. I'm sure there's a fair or carnival around here somewhere." she laughed, and he copied her. She then swatted his shoulder. "But you need to get dressed. You look like a hoodlum."

As if by some miracle, there actually was a fair going on down the road. A big one at that. Jack granted her wish for a cliché and won her a teddy bear, but she insisted it be small.

They rode on the Ferris wheel, and a really fast circular ride that had each of them screaming and laughing. They went into the haunted house and laughed at how corny the decorations and mechanisms were. At one point, Jack screamed at a skeleton that jumped out from a hole in the wall, and Hannah jumped twelve feet in the air. They dined on cotton candy and popcorn, then spent the last parts of the afternoon on the Ferris wheel, staring up at the full moon. Jack ended their fair trip with a passionate kiss at the top of the wheel, and Hannah concluded that this was the best birthday ever, but little did she know what wonders awaited her back at their makeshift home.

"Thank you. For everything." Hannah whispered as they walked back to the barn from the lake. Jack chuckled. "You're very welcome Juliet."

Hannah laughed quietly, remembering the silly nicknames they had bestowed upon each other that day that felt so long ago. "So formal Romeo." she added, smiling daintily. He squeezed her hand lovingly. "Only for you, o beautiful Juliet."

They shared a laugh before entering the premises and retreating to their little pallet in the middle of the barn. They sat down in silence for what felt like an eternity, before Jack sighed and turned to say goodnight to Hannah, and she leaned forward and landed a deep kiss on his scarred lips.

Jack was taken by surprise, but not one inch of his being had the urge to push her away. He did, however, push some of her hair behind her ear lovingly. She smiled into the kiss, allowing it to take a more passionate turn. He pushed her down, watching her ebony hair splay out on the purple blanket. She could feel him push himself against her, and she grew a tad bit worried. What if she freaked out again? What if she couldn't go through with it? What if Jack hated her for not being ready?

All her troubles were resolved when he reached for her corset and unzipped it. She didn't flip out, or flinch, she just enjoyed it. She took off his jacket, then his shirt, revealing his toned stomach, that was hard under her traveling hands. He removed her shirt, then connected their lips as she unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of the belt loops. She removed her hands as he reached to pull them down, along with the black underwear he had on. Hannah suppressed the laugh she felt as she imagined him wearing heart boxers.

She felt him reach under her skirt and pull her underwear off and down her leg. She always expected this part to be awkward, but the way he looked at her, made the experience anything but.

Now, with them both half naked, Jack in his boxers, and Hannah still in her skirt and bra, they looked into each other's eyes lovingly, taking in the full emotion of the act they were about to commit. Deep brown met with sky blue as the fire surged between them,, excitement buzzing silently in the air, but also a sort of knowing calm. With both of them virgins, it would be the most special of any intimate encounters that either of them would ever perform. For one it would be painful, but for both, it would introduce them to a feeling that surmounted any other, and brought both emotional closeness, as well as physical pleasure.

Jack positioned himself above Hannah, keeping eye contact with her at all times. He could see the slight fear and anxiety in her eyes, and he hoped this wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did, and he wasn't going to be too rough….at first.

Hannah gripped Jack's muscular bicep, biting her lip anxiously and tensing up a bit when his boxer clad groin rubbed against hers. He looked at her, almost asking for permission with silent eye gestures, and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then nodded. Jack reached down and unclothed his stiff erection, the placed it beneath her skirt, grazing against her lower regions. She shuddered and opened her eyes, wanting to look into the eyes of the man that would take her purity.

He pushed his hips forward quickly.

She screamed.

She pulled herself into a hug with him, tensing at the pain of the entrance. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes at the throbbing pain, but all Jack felt was the tightness of her virgin insides. She clenched around his member in a way that made him emit a low growl, which caused Hannah to pause in her silent sobs. She looked at him, pulling away enough that their foreheads were pressed together. She pressed her lips to his gently, but Jack was too hungry for sweet little kisses. He pushed her down all the way, kissing her hungrily and starting slow but deep thrusts. Hannah allowed her body to be dominated by this beast of a boy, who was anything but nice now. She recognized him for the sex hungry animal he was, and felt a small thrill of adrenaline at the idea. She smiled into his commanding kisses, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and arching her back when he would direct a hard thrust in the right spot. She moaned and called his name, while he groaned and growled.

Their breathing picked up and soon, they were panting and their mouths hung open. They could no longer kiss, needing direct access to large amounts of air. Jack's thrusts became quick and hard, ravaging over the brunette below him. His own brown hair was slick with sweat already and his body glistened with the same substance. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her writhe beneath him in pleasure. He had never expected it to feel this good and he didn't want it to end. He pushed back a dark lock of sweaty hair from her flushed face, and smiled down at her. He saw her eyes flicker as she attempted a faint smile, and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. He was surprised they made it this long, it being their first time.

He quickened his pace and clenched a fistful of blanket next to her head, careful not to pull her hair. He would save the kinks for next time.

Hannah knew he was close by the way he picked up speed and the way he throbbed inside of her. She traced a hand down his moist back as he hit a spot deep inside of her. She accidentally dug her nails in when he hit another spot, but he didn't seem to notice.

He gave three, maybe four more thrusts, before he emptied his seed inside of her. They both panted and their chests rose and fell in perfect unison. When he was done and could no longer hold himself up on top of her, he fell over onto his back beside her, panting.

They both caught their breath before Hannah turned onto her side and snuggled into his broad chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. Sweat merged and their breath turned misty in the cold night air, but both were warm and cozy, despite their lack of clothes.


End file.
